The Cure
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "Too bad you missed the perfect part where he said that we're sick." RoyEd


**The Cure  
><strong>  
><em>AN: I've been quite productive with writing lately… This basically wrote itself. Hope you'll like it!_

Ed snorted in the way like he always did as he found that something was unbelievably stupid.  
>"What is it," Roy asked from the kitchen, washing his hands before he walked to the living room where Ed was sitting on the sofa, with a grumpy look on his face.<br>"That guy is a fucking idiot," Ed said, waving his automail hand towards the radio.

_" – The church does not approve them, no one should approve them!"_

Roy raised his eyebrows, wondering what the man on the radio was raging about.  
>"Too bad you missed the perfect part where he said that we're sick."<br>Roy sat down beside Ed and sighed. He should've guessed, just by the look on Ed's face. Well, it wasn't really surprising that someone was saying that about homosexuals. It was more surprising to find someone who _didn't_ say things like that.

_"God made woman and man so that they could increase! As in the nature, animals increase. So should human! But homosexuals can not increase which is a sign, it means that it's unnatural!"_

Roy snorted too. Ed was right; the man _was_ a fucking idiot. It had been proven that even among animals, there were homosexual individuals… thus the man's argument _sucked_.  
>Ed sighed, looking tired.<br>"Why can't anyone get it? If I – or you – were a woman, it wouldn't really change anything. We love each other now and we would still love each other then… What's the damn problem?"

Roy didn't say anything. Sometimes they just felt like that, that it was pointless to even try; there would always be someone who wouldn't approve… They'd just have to live with it, no matter how exhausting it was at times.

_"These parasites living among us… they are demanding to have a permission to get married, to adopt children… We can't allow that! We can't give in and let their twisted minds have control!"_

Roy glanced at Ed, both of them looked disgusted. That was a bit too much, wasn't it?  
>"That sure is some bullshit, isn't it," Ed groaned. Roy nodded.<br>"It is. But who gives a shit? We both know that the twisted one is that idiot."  
>Ed smiled a bit. "Guess so…"<p>

"But… what if we are really sick?"  
>Roy glanced at Ed, seeing his uneasy expression made Roy grab his hand.<br>"We're not. Think about it: you, simply just loving someone… how the hell could it make you sick?"  
>Ed smiled. "Yeah… good point. That was a stupid thing to ask… It's just that… those damn idiots…"<br>Ed sighed. "I know," Roy said, squuezing Ed's hand gently.

They were quiet for a moment, letting the man continue his raging.  
>"But, you know… in case we really are sick…"<br>Ed glanced at Roy, with a questioning look on his face.  
>"We should cure each other."<br>"Huh?"

Roy smirked, leaning in, kissing Ed's forehead. "This place is infected… and so is this," he said, kissing Ed's cheek next.  
>Ed laughed. "What the hell? You're kissing it better?"<br>"Yeah? You're complaining?" Roy kissed Ed's bare shoulder.  
>Ed shook his head, grinning. "Not at all… <em>but<em>…"  
>Roy raised his eyebrows, as a sign for Ed to go on.<p>

"You said: _we should cure EACH OTHER_…"  
>Roy grinned. "Actually, I <em>am<em> feeling rather sick right now… I'm sure the man on the radio would agree."  
>Ed nodded. "Mm-hmm. Especially this place here," he said, licking Roy's neck, causing him to shiver slightly, "seems to be quite infected…"<br>Roy smirked. "Oh I know _exactly which place_ of yours is infected…"  
>"So, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and cure me."<p>

_"They are animals, disgrace to human being! There are no human dignities for homosexual because they are not humans!"_

The man continued his raging on the radio but Ed and Roy, neither of them, didn't listen to it. They had better things to do. If the man thought they were disgusting, unnatural, not human beings… then fine, let him think that way. All that mattered was that they knew, holding each other, it felt anything but disgusting, unnatural, and not humanlike. It felt right. And that was the way they wanted to be.


End file.
